A Simple little Love Story
by calius
Summary: You remember that lucario from X&Y that you get from Korrina? Well have you ever wondered why it would leave it's trainer for someone else? A ONESHOT! I did after replaying PokemonX. Clean yaoi fluff.


Okay, so I know that I should probably be working on my other fics but I was replaying PokemonX and you know how that one lucario of Korrina's keeps stalking you? Well this fanfic practically wrote itself.

I do not own pokemon.

This is a clean yaoi oneshot sooo... if you're into that, you know. Horray.

* * *

A Simple little Love Story

"C'mon Damian! Everyone's waiting!", Cried James.

Said Lucario sat up, groggily rubbing his bleary eyes. It was really morning already? He stood up stiffly.

Damian had good reasons for being tired, One being that he had kept watch last night while the others slept and Two, he'd been doing so for four nights in a row. Each night he had been vigilant, except the last. That entire day Damian had been practically sleeping on his feet and that night, well there had been a moment of weakness. While he was stumbling through camp, making his rounds to ensure the safety of his teammates he'd noticed that James' tent was unzipped nearly halfway. Being curious, Damian poked his head through to check on James. As soon as he caught sight of his trainer his heart stopped, his breathe caught in his throat, and he all-but forgot about checking the perimeter. His trainer, his James was lying on top of his sleeping bag half naked.

James was lying on his side, long blond hair draped across his face, arms pulled against his heart and legs slightly curled. His upper body was outlined by the pale moonlight trickling in from the tent door. He was lithe but muscly from three years of traveling, fighting, and training on the road. He had a nice six pack, and that hard to get "V" at his waistline. He was wearing simple gray(grey) cargo pants with a red belt and still had on one dark gray(grey) sneaker and both red socks. He must not have finished undressing before he zonked out. His gray(grey) outdoor cap and red T-shirt were currently being used as a pillow, his other sneaker had been kicked to one corner of the tent and in another, a half-eaten bag of potato chips and a bottle of water leaned against his gray(grey) backpack.

James shivered suddenly and Damian realized that he'd been staring, open mouthed and almost drooling at the sight in front of him. Shame burned through him, he should not be gaping at his trainer while he sleeps! Not wanting to be caught, Damian decided to take one last glance before heading back to patrol the area. That was when the faint glint of a silver tear in the moonlight caught his attention. Was his trainer crying? There were no sobs, nor gasps for breathe as one would expect, in fact it scared Damian how motionless James was, as if he weren't even breathing. Still as a statue, and just as silent, his beloved James was crying.

Damian was at his side in a fraction of a second. Slowly, and gently, the lucario brushed James' hair out of his face that the long strands fanned out behind him in the shape of a halo.

'He's cold, so cold.' thought the aura pokemon.

Damian put his ear against James' chest and listened for a heartbeat, hearing the teen's heart beating soft, but rapidly.

Taking that as a good sign Damian moved his paw up to James' nose, feeling the faintest of breathes coming from him. All of the sudden, the boy gasped and hugged Damian's neck, nearly impaling himself on the other's chest spike. Out came the strangled gasps and sobs that had evaded him until this point, all Damian could do was pet the boy's hair, constantly whispering that it was alright, that everything was going to be okay.

James relaxed slowly and his grip on Damian loosened, his pouty lips looked nearly blue at how cold he was, drenched in sweat and shivering. The lucario pulled off of James, he too was shaking but not for the same reason. He'd been in love with James from first sight. Why else would he have begged to go with him? Why else would he have left Korrina, the fighting type gym leader of Kalos, to go with a traveling trainer? Why else would he stay up, night after night, keeping guard when the team wasn't sleeping in a pokemon center or a hotel?

This sudden close contact made Damian nervous as one could expect. He stood to leave but was stopped by the faint mumble coming from James. Kneeling down, the lucario nuzzled into James neck, who visibly relaxed at the comforting gesture. Damian touched his nose to James' and quickly fled the tent, his face flushed and heart beating out of control.

James plopped down in front of the dying camp fire that had blazed earlier and stared into the still red hot coals until they faded into darkness, he then plopped onto his back and stared up at the stars. With his arms splayed out he fell asleep just as dawn broke.

Now just three hours later he was regretting it. How could he risk everyone's safety, especially James', for a few measly hours of sleep? The coals from last night's fire seemed to have re-ignited in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey! Damian! You spacing out or something?", James was suddenly right in front of him.

"AH!" Damian fell right on his tail and a lightning strike of pain whipped up his spine. Tears pulled at the corners of his eyes. "F-f-f-fah HA! My tail!"

James grimaced, sucking air in through his teeth and then called over his shoulder, "Hey, Glamour! Can you come here a minute?" He turned back to Damian and knelt down on one knee.

They both heard a faint, "Be right there!"

James laced an arm around the downed Damian's waist to help him up and the lucario blush hard enough to be seen through his fur. A few seconds later a garevoir came running from the trees and into the clearing.

"Hey guys, what's… up?" She stops, observing the scene presented to her, then her face lights up, "Oh! So he finally told you huh?"

Damian's eyes grow wide and James just asks, "Told me what?"

To which the distressed pokemon replied, "Nothing! It's not important."

'Yeah, thankfully James isn't very observant for a seventeen year old. How did Glamour know about me anyway? O my- She's been reading my mind!'

~I still am.~

Damian directed his attention to staring daggers at Glamour.

~Oh don't look at me like that. When I sense such strong emotions I can hardly help it if some of the person's thoughts find their way to me.~ She smirked as the lucario's glare turned into a shocked grimace.

"Alright." Said Glamour, separating the two with herself and, using psychic, lifting Damian off the ground by a few inches. "I've got it from here, you go to the others at the main path and we'll catch up in a bit."

James looked conflicted, "Are you sure? You know I have medical training."

"No James. I'm the one with heal pulse remember? Now go. I need to focus on my patient." She said curtly, turning, to set Damian in a soft patch of grass on his side.

With that, James turned around and walked in the direction of the path.

As soon as his trainer was out of hearing distance Damian turned his gaze to the younger psychic type but before he could speak she cut him off and lay him on his stomach.

"Alright, where does it hurt?" She asked.

Relieved at the thought that an awkward conversation might not occur he answered, "Just above the base of my tail."

He felt a strange refreshed feeling spread throughout his body and he relaxed, closing his eyes. It was over in a matter of seconds though, and he slowly got to his feet, feeling much better. That feeling was suddenly short lived with the next words Glamour spoke.

"You know he's going to find out eventually right?"

Her tone didn't suggest that she was teasing.

Damian whipped around to face her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "No. He won't. He can't. He can never know my true feelings for him."

She very calmly reached up, and closed her thin fingers around Damian's both of wrists. "You know he will Damian. Do you think I slept last night through the hysterical crying? No, I didn't. I woke up and saw you cuddling with him in the middle of the night! I know you care for him. I know you've fancied him since the moment you met him! But I will tell you this, to everyone else it is painstakingly obvious that you're head over heels for him, the way you hover over him, the way you beam at him after winning a battle, even the way you look at him. Everyone knows, not just me, well… everyone but him."

Damian sat back down and rested his head on his paws. "What am I going to do? I- Wait. Do you know if he has any feelings for me?" He asked, looking up.

Glamour looked appalled. "Okay, first of all, there is a fine line between being in love and obsession and you were just about to step over it."

"But I wasn't-"

"Yes you were, the thought was just about to surface in your thick skull, you were about to ask if I could read his mind. Which is kinda sad. And second of all, yes. He does sort-or have feelings for you, he isn't sure about them yet though, and last night? He thinks that was a dream." She stated.

Ears lowered at her blunt comments he asks sheepishly, "Did you read his mind to know that?"

She smiled without an ounce of shame, "Why, yes I did."

They both shared a chuckle before Damian's mind has time to process the information. Suddenly Damian's ears perk up and he jumps to his feet-er hind paws? Whatever. And shouts,

"He likes me too?"

"Hehe. Yeah. He has for a little while. You know he was semi-conscious for a second during your little cuddle session remember? I did hint at that."

Damian's face turned red again. "So… Do you think that… I would have a chance with him?"

Glamour Just gives his arm a reassuring squeeze, ~Go and see.~

That was all he needed to hear. Damian took off in a sprint, dodging trees and jumping over rocks he ran until he neared the main walking trail. He paused, taking the time to both steady, and catch his breath and stepped out into the open to see the team.

First he saw Jazz, the sylveon was sliding down one of Guile's legs over and over again while the metagross pretended to be annoyed. Dakota the rotom was helping Vinnie the greninja shadowbox by providing an actual moving shadow to "box" with. Meanwhile James was trying to focus on a fiction book that he had been reading lately. As he passed Jazz and Guile he murmured a halfhearted greeting and continued on his way. Upon reaching his trainer he paused then cleared his throat.

James looked up and smiled, "Well hello Damian. Feeling better?" He stopped and looked around, "Hey, where's Glamour?" he asked.

To which the lucario responded, "Oh. Um… She wanted to check something, said she'd catch up. Can I- can I, talk to you in private for a minute?" His face was heating up now. He whispered, "It's about last night."

James frowned, and then his eyes flickered, "Uh, yeah. Sure." He stood and shouted to Vinnie, "Hey Vin! Me and Damian are gonna go check something out okay?" he walked onto the forest after receiving a thumbs-up from his starter and Damian did his best to mask his nervousness.

They walked for a good two minutes before coming to an oran berry tree. They stopped below it and both started picking ripe berries from the tree.

After a few seconds James spoke up, "So. What about last night?"

'Wow. Jumping right into it? I'm not ready for this!'

Damian cleared his throat, "Erm, well. Last night you seemed to be having nightmares."

He glanced to his trainer to see the boy's face turning as cool and solid as steel. He did this sometimes. The team all called it his "Don't fuck with me" face, he put it on when he didn't want to talk about something, or when he was extremely vexed.

"Yes? People have nightmares sometimes." His tone was measured, calculating. He didn't want to talk about this any more than Damian did earlier.

Cautiously, he moved just a bit closer to the human, their hands almost touching once on a while.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd mind telling me what you dreamed."

James stopped gathering berries and turned to look seriously into Damian's eyes, "Glamour told you didn't she?"

Feeling as if his heart was about to burst Damian faced his trainer and said, "She didn't have to. I was… It-"He took a deep breath, " I was… there. It, I don't think what you think was a dream, was actually a dream." He finished, suddenly becoming very interested in his berries, not looking into his trainers eyes any longer.

A second passes, a minute, two minutes? It felt like days. James' oran berries fall to the ground and Damian feels himself wrapped in a clumsy hug. He throws his berries on the ground and wraps his arms around him. Tears fall freely between both parties and Damian feels light headed. The embrace lasts near three minutes before they both pull apart.

Damian is the first to speak, "J-James?"

James sniffles, "Yeah."

"I've wanted to tell you from the moment I met you. I love you." The lucario nuzzles into James' neck again, making the boy fall over into the same position that they were in the night before. Neither minded that they had just crushed oran berry juice into their clothes and hair.

James kissed pokemon on the top of the head, making his fur stand strait up.

"I love you too."

* * *

Alright, so? How was my first oneshot huh?

Tell me, I feed off of reviews so if you want to give me a few pointers, tell me I did a good job, tell me you found a typo, or you'd just like to remind me yet again that I shall burn in Hell eternally then go ahead! :) Peace out!


End file.
